


One Gaze

by nanuk_dain



Series: Generation Kill Manips [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Nate in a rare moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Gaze

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000bthyk)   
  


***

 

Click on the picture for the full size version!


End file.
